Golden Horde
The Golden Horde (Mongolian:Altan Ord, Zuchiin Uls) was a Mongolian khanate that was established in the 13th century and formed the north-western sector of the Mongol Empire.Ed. Maureen Perrie The Cambridge history of Russia, p.130 The khanate is also known as the Kipchak Khanate or as the Ulus of Jochi."Golden Horde", in Encyclopædia Britannica, 2007. Quotation: "also called '''Kipchak Khanate' Russian designation for Juchi's Ulus, the western part of the Mongol Empire, which flourished from the mid-13th century to the end of the 14th century. The people of the Golden Horde were mainly a mixture of Turkic and Uralic peoples and Sarmatians & Scythians and to a lesser extent, of Mongols, with the latter generally constituting the aristocracy." not to be confused with the earlier Kipchak khanate prior to its conquest by the Mongols After the death of Batu Khan in 1255, the prosperity of his dynasty lasted for a full century until 1359, though the intrigues of Nogai did invoke a partial civil war in the late 1290s. The Horde's military power peaked during the reign of Öz Beg Khan (1312–41), who adopted Islam. The territory of the Golden Horde at its peak included most of Eastern Europe from the Urals to the right banks of the Danube River, extending east deep into Siberia. In the south, the Golden Horde's lands bordered on the Black Sea, the Caucasus Mountains, and the territories of the Mongol dynasty known as the Ilkhanate."Golden Horde", in ''Encyclopædia Britannica, 2007. The khanate had begun to experience violent internal political disorder in 1359, before it was briefly reunited under Tokhtamysh in 1381. However, soon after the 1396 invasion of Tamerlane, it broke into smaller Tatar khanates that declined steadily in power. At the start of the 15th century the Horde began to fall apart. By 1433 it was simply referred to as the Great Horde. On its territories appeared numerous predominantly Turkic-speaking khanates. These internal struggles allowed the northern vassal state of Muscovy to rid itself of the "Tatar Yoke" at the Great stand on the Ugra river in 1480. The Crimean Khanate and the Kazakh Khanate, the last remnants of the Golden Horde, persisted until 1783 and 1847, respectively. Name establishes the Golden Horde.]] The origin of the name Golden Horde comes from the golden tents the Mongols stayed in during war. But Yellow (Sarı/Saru) means Center/Central in Old Turkic and Mongolic languages. The term ordu is in origin a Mongolic word for the palace, camp or headquarters. The "golden" may just have been applied by the Slavic tributaries to express the great wealth of the khanate. But it has been suggested that it may also have been due to an actual golden tent used by Batu Khan or by Öz Beg Khan.Atwood, Christopher P. (2004). Encyclopedia of Mongolia and the Mongol Empire. New York, USA: Facts on File, Inc.. ISBN 0 8160-4671-9, p.201 Not until the 16th century did Russian chronicles begin explicitly using Golden Horde to designate this successor khanate of the Mongol Empire. The term Golden Horde (Russian: Золотая Орда) initially only designated the Ulus of Batu (Russian: Улуса Батыя) centered on Sarai when the terminology first appeared in the History of Kazan in 1565.http://www.proza.ru/2009/10/19/863http://muse.jhu.edu/journals/kritika/v008/8.2ostrowski.html In Persian and Muslim contemporary sources, the Golden Horde was referred to as the "Ulus of Jochi", "Dasht-i-Qifchaq" (Qipchaq Steppe) or Khanate of the Qipchaq.T. May, "Khanate of the Golden Horde", North Georgia College and State University. The khanate was called the Ulus of Jochi ('realm of Jochi' in Mongolian) in the records of the thirteenth and early fourteenth centuries such as the Yuanshi and the Jami' al-tawarikh. Its left wing or "left hand" (in official Mongolian-sponsored Persian sources) was called Blue Horde in Russian chronicles but White Horde in Timurid sources (e.g. Zafar-Nameh). While western scholars favored the second to designate the left wing, the use of Blue Horde by Ötemish Hajji (fl.1550), a historian of Khwarezm familiar with oral traditions of the khanate, indicates the Russian usage is correct.Atwood, Christopher P. (2004). Encyclopedia of Mongolia and the Mongol Empire. New York, USA: Facts on File, Inc.. ISBN 0 8160-4671-9, p.41 Batu's house held control over the ulus and was seated in Sarai, constituting the right wing or White Horde. The designations, Golden Horde, Blue Horde, and White Horde are not encountered in the sources of the Mongol-period.Allsen, Th. T. (1987): The Princes of the Left Hand: An Introduction to the History of the ulus of Orda in the Thirteenth and Early Fourteenth Centuries. Archivum Eurasiae Medii Aevi 5, pp. 5–40. Mongol origins (1225–1241) by the Mongol armies. From the medieval Russian annals]] in Mongolian script, found in the former territories of the Golden Horde.]] At his death, Genghis Khan divided the Mongol Empire amongst his four sons as appanages but the Empire remained united under the supreme khan. Jochi was the eldest, but he died six months before Genghis. The westernmost lands occupied by the Mongols, which included what is today southern Russia and Kazakhstan, were given to Jochi's eldest sons: Batu, who eventually became the ruler of the Blue Horde; and Orda, who became the leader of the White Horde.Edward L. Keenan, Encyclopedia Americana articleB. D. Grekov and A. Y. Yakubovski, The Golden Horde and its Downfall In 1235, Batu with the great general Subedei began an invasion westwards, first conquering the Bashkirs and then moving on to Volga Bulgaria in 1236. From here, in 1237, he conquered some of the southern steppes of the Ukraine, forcing many of the local Cumans to retreat westward. The military campaign against Kypchaks and Cumans started under Jochi and Subedei in 1216–8 when the Merkits took shelter among them. By 1239 a large portion of Cumans were driven out of the peninsula and Crimea became one of the appanages of the Mongol Empire.History of Crimean Khanate The remnants of the Crimean Cumans survived in the Crimean mountains who would, in time, mix with other groups in the Crimea (including Greeks, Goths, Mongols) to form the Crimean Tatar population. Moving north, Batu began the Mongol invasion of Rus' and for three years subjugated the principalities of former Kievan Rus', whilst his cousins Möngke, Kadan and Güyük moved southwards into Alania. Using the migration of the Cumans as their casus belli, the Mongols continued west, raiding Poland and Hungary and culminating in the battles of Legnica and Muhi. In 1241, however, the Ögedei Khan died in Mongolia homeland. Batu turned back from his siege of Vienna to take part in disputing the succession. The Mongol armies would never again travel so far west. In 1242, after retreating through Hungary (destroying Pest in the process), and subjugating Bulgaria,Denis Sinor, "The Mongols in the West", Journal of Asian History v.33 n.1 (1999). Batu established his capital at Sarai, commanding the lower stretch of the Volga River, on the site of the Khazarian capital of Atil. Shortly before that, Batu and Orda's younger brother Shiban was given his own enormous ulus east of the Ural Mountains along the Ob and Irtysh Rivers. While there can be no doubt that in the mid-13th century at the court of Batu the Mongolian language was in general use, few Mongol texts written in the territory of the Golden Horde have survived, perhaps because of the prevalent general illiteracy. According to Grigor'ev, yarliq or decrees of the Khans were written in Mongol, then translated into the Cuman language. The existence of Arabic-Mongol and Persian-Mongol dictionaries dating from the middle of the 14th century and prepared for the use of the Mamluks in Egypt suggests that there was a practical need for such works in the chancelleries handling correspondence with the Golden Horde. It is thus reasonable to conclude that letters received by the Mamluks – if not also written by them – must have been in Mongol.[http://www.deremilitari.org/resources/articles/sinor1.htm Denis Sinor The Mongols in the west] Indeed, the linguistic and even socio-linguistic impacts were great, as the Russians borrowed thousands of words, phrases and other significant linguistic features from the Mongol and the Turkic languages that were united under the Mongol Empire.Dmytryshyn, 123 Golden Age Early rulers under the Great Khans (1241–1259) Batu declined to attend a kurultai, thus delaying the succession for several years when the Great Khatun Töregene invited him to elect the next Emperor of the Mongol Empire in 1242. Although Batu stated he was suffering from old age and illness and politely refused the invitation, it seems that he did not support the election of Güyük Khan because Güyük and Büri, grandson of Chagatai Khan, had quarreled violently with Batu at a victory banquet during the Mongol occupation of Eastern Europe. Finally, he sent his brothers to the kurultai, and the new Emperor of the Mongols was elected in 1246. All the senior Rus' princes, including Yaroslav II of Vladimir, Danylo of Halych, and Sviatoslav Vsevolodovich of Vladimir, acknowledged Batu's supremacy. However, the Mongol court exterminated some anti-Mongol princes such as Michael of Chernigov who had killed a Mongol envoy (1240). After a short time, Güyük called Batu to pay him homage several times. Batu sent Andrey and Alexander Nevsky to Karakorum in Mongolia in 1247 after their father's death. Güyük appointed Andrey Grand prince of Vladimir-Suzdal, and Alexander prince of Kiev.Janet Martin Medieval Russia, 980–1584, p.152 In 1248, he demanded Batu come eastward to meet him, a move that some contemporaries regarded as a pretext for Batu's arrest. In compliance with the order, Batu approached bringing a large army. When Güyük moved westwards, Tolui's widow and a sister of Batu's stepmother Sorghaghtani warned Batu that the Jochids might be his target. .]] Güyük died on the way, in what is now Xinjiang at about the age of forty-two. Although some modern historians believe that he died of natural causes because of deteriorating health,C. P. Atwood Encyclopedia of Mongolia and the Mongol Empire, p.213 he may have succumbed to the combined effects of alcoholism and gout, or been poisoned. William of Rubruck and a Muslim chronicler state that Batu killed the imperial envoy, and one of his brothers murdered the Great Khan Güyük, but these claims are not completely corroborated by other major sources. Güyük's widow Oghul Qaimish took over as regent, but she would be unable to keep the succession within her branch of the family. With the assistance of the Golden Horde, Möngke succeeded as Great Khan in 1251. Utilizing the discovery of a plot designed to remove him, Möngke as the new Great Khan began a purge of his opponents. Estimates of the deaths of aristocrats, officials, and Mongol commanders range from 77–300. Batu became the most influential person after the Khagan and Möngke's friendliness with Batu ensured the unity of the empire. Batu, Möngke, and other princely lines shared rule over the area from Afghanistan to Turkey. Batu allowed Möngke's census takers to operate freely in his realm, though his prestige as kingmaker and elder Borjigin was at its height. In 1252–1259, Möngke conducted a census of the Mongol Empire including Iran, Afghanistan, Georgia, Armenia, Russia, Central Asia and North China. While that of China was completed in 1252, Novgorod in the far northwest was not counted until winter 1258–9. There was an uprising in Novgorod against the Mongol census, but Alexander Nevsky forced the city to submit to the census and taxation. The Grand prince Andrey II gave umbrage to the Mongols. Batu sent a punitive expedition under Nevruy. On their approach, Andrey fled to Pskov, and thence to Sweden. The Mongols overran Vladimir and harshly punished the principality. The Livonian Knights stopped their advance to Novgorod and Pskov. Thanks to his friendship with Sartaq, Alexander was installed as the Grand Prince of Vladimir (i.e., the supreme Russian ruler) by Batu in 1252. In 1256 Andrey traveled to Sarai to ask pardon for his former infidelity and was shown mercy. /darugha from the Horde to a Rus' city.]] Möngke ordered the Jochid and Chagatayid families to join Hulagu's expedition to Iran. Berke's persuasion might have forced his brother Batu to postpone Hulagu's operation, little suspecting that it would result in eliminating the Jochid predominance there for several years. During the reign of Batu or his first two successors, the Golden Horde dispatched a large Jochid delegation to participate in Hulagu's expedition in the Middle East in 1256/57. After Batu died in 1256, his son Sartaq was appointed by Möngke. As soon as he returned from the court of the Great Khan in Mongolia, Sartaq died. After a brief reign of an infant Ulaghchi under the regency of Boragchin Khatun, Batu's younger brother Berke was enthroned as khan of the Jochids in 1257. In 1257, Danylo repelled Mongol assaults led by the prince Kuremsa on Ponyzia and Volhynia and dispatched an expedition with the aim of taking Kiev. Despite initial successes, in 1259, a Mongol force under Boroldai entered Galicia and Volhynia and offered an ultimatum: Danylo was to destroy his fortifications or Boroldai would assault the towns. Danylo complied and pulled down the city walls. In 1259 Berke launched savage attacks on Lithuania and Poland, and demanded the submission of Béla IV, the Hungarian monarch, and the French King Louis IX in 1259 and 1260.Peter Jackson The Mongols and the West 1221–1410, pp. 123–124 His assault on Prussia in 1259/60 inflicted heavy losses on the Teutonic Order.Annales Mellicenses. Continuatio Zwetlensis tertia, MGHS, IX'', p.644 The Lithuanians were probably tributary in the 1260s, when reports reached the Curia that they were in league with the Mongols.Peter Jackson The Mongols and the West, p.202 Civil war of the Mongols (1260–1280) After Möngke Khan died in 1259, a war of succession between Kublai Khan and Ariq Böke began. While Hulagu supported Kublai, Berke threw his allegiance to Ariq Böke.Kirakos, Istoriia p.236 He also minted coins in Ariq Böke's name.Mukhamadiev, A. G. Bulgaro-Tatarskiya monetnaia sistema, p.50 However, Berke remained neutral militarily, and after the defeat of Ariq Böke, freely acceded to Kublai's enthronement.Rashid al-Din-Jawal al Tawarikhi, (Boyle) p.256 However, some elites of the White Horde joined Ariq Böke's resistance. One of the Jochid princes who joined Hulagu's army was accused of witchcraft and sorcery against Hulagu. After receiving permission from Berke, Hulagu executed him. After that two more Jochid princes died suspiciously. According to some Muslim sources, Hulagu refused to share his war booty with Berke in accordance with Genghis Khan's wish. Berke was a devoted Muslim who had had a close relationship with the Abbasid Caliph Al-Musta'sim, who had been killed by Hulagu in 1258. The Jochids believed that Hulagu's state eliminated their presence in the Transcaucasus.David Abulafia, Rosamond McKitterick. The New Cambridge Medieval History, Volume 5, p.709 Those events increased the anger of Berke and the war between the Golden Horde and the Ilkhanate soon broke out in 1262. In 1262 a rebellion erupted in Suzdal, killing Mongol darughachis and tax-collectors. Berke planned a severe punitive expedition. But after Alexander Nevsky begged Berke not to punish the Russian people and the Vladimir-Suzdal cities agreed to pay a large indemnity, Berke relented. at the battle of Terek in 1262. Many of Hulagu's men drowned in Terek River while withdrawing.]] The increasing tension between Berke and Hulagu was a warning to the Golden Horde contingents in Hulagu's army that they had better escape. One section reached the Kipchak Steppe, another traversed Khorasan and a third body took refuge in Mamluk ruled Syria where they were well received by Sultan Baybars (1260–77). Hulagu harshly punished the rest of the Golden Horde army in Iran. Berke sought a joint attack with Baybars and forged an alliance with the Mamluks against Hulagu. The Golden Horde dispatched Nogai to invade the Ilkhanate but Hulagu forced him back in 1262. The Ilkhanids then crossed the Terek River, capturing an empty Jochid encampment, only to be routed in a surprise attack by Nogai's forces. Many of them were drowned as the ice broke on the frozen Terek River. When the former Seljuk Sultan Kaykaus II was arrested in the Byzantine Empire, his younger brother Kayqubad II appealed to Berke. An Egyptian envoy was also detained there. With the assistance of the Kingdom of Bulgaria (Berke's vassal), Nogai invaded the Empire in 1264. He forced Michael VIII Palaiologos to release Kaykaus, pay tribute to the Horde, and marry one of his daughters, Euphrosyne Palaiologina, to Nogai. Berke gave Kaykaus Crimea as an appanage and had him marry a Mongol woman. Ariq Böke had earlier placed Chagatai's grandson Alghu as Chagatayid Khan, ruling Central Asia. He took control of Samarkand and Bukhara. When the Muslim elites and the Jochid retainers in Bukhara declared their loyalty to Berke, Alghu smashed the Golden Horde appanages in Khorazm. Alghu insisted Hulagu attack the Golden Horde; he accused Berke of purging his family in 1252. In Bukhara, he and Hulagu slaughtered all the retainers of the Golden Horde and reduced their families into slavery, sparing only the Great Khan Kublai's men.Barthold, W. Turkestan down to the Mongol invasion, p.446 After Berke gave his allegiance to Kublai, Alghu declared war on Berke, seizing Otrar and Khorazm. While the left bank of Khorazm would eventually be retaken, Berke had lost control over Transoxiana. In 1264 Berke marched past Tiflis to fight against Hulagu's successor Abagha, but he died en route. Batu's grandson Mengu-Timur was nominated by Kublai and succeeded his uncle Berke.Howorth, Henry Hoyle; Matsuo Otsahi. History of the Mongols from the 9th to the 19th Century: "Part 2. The So-Called Tartars of Russia and Central Asia. Division 1: Qubilai Qan" However, Mengu-Timur secretly supported the Ögedeid prince Kaidu against Kublai and the Ilkhanate. After the defeat of Baraq (Chagatai Khan), a peace treaty was made among Mengu-Timur , Kaidu and him in c.1267. One-third of Transoxiana was granted to Kaidu and Mengu-Timur according to this peace treaty.Michal Biran, Qaidu and the Rise of the Independent Mongol State in Central Asia, p.52 In 1268, when a group of princes operating in Central Asia on Kublai's behalf mutinied and arrested two sons of the Qaghan (Great Khan), they sent them to Mengu-Timur . One of them, Nomoghan, favorite of Kublai, was located in the Crimea.John Man Kublai Khan, p.229 Mengu-Timur might have struggled with Hulagu's successor Abagha for a brief period of time, but the Great Khan Kublai forced them to sign a peace treaty.J. J. Saunders The History of the Mongol Conquests, p.130-132 He was allowed to take his share in Persia. Independently from the Khan, Nogai expressed his desire to ally with Baybars in 1271. Despite the fact that he was proposing a joint attack on Iran with the Mamluk Sultanate (Cairo), Mengu-Timur congratulated Abagha when Baraq was defeated by the Ilkhan in 1270.Reuven Amitai-Preiss The Mongols and the Mamluks, p.88 and 89 In 1267, Mengu-Timur issued a diploma – jarliq – to exempt Rus' clergy from any taxation and gave to the Genoese and Venice exclusive rights to hold Caffa and Azov. Some of Mengu-Timur 's relatives converted to Christianity at the same time and settled among the Rus' people. Even though Nogai invaded the Orthodox Christian Byzantine Empire in 1271, the Khan sent his envoys to maintain friendly relationship with Michael VIII Palaiologos. He ordered the Grand prince of Rus to allow German merchants free travel through his lands. This gramota says: "Mengu-Timur 's word to Prince Yaroslav: give the German merchants way into your lands. From Prince Yaroslav to the people of Riga, to the great and the young, and to all: your way is clear through my lands; and who comes to fight, with them I do as I know; but for the merchant the way is clear."''Anton Cooper ''On the Edge of Empire: Novgorod's trade with the Golden Horde, p.19 This decree also allowed Novgorod's merchants travel throughout the Suzdal lands without restraint.GVNP, p.13; Gramota#3 Mengu-Timur was good as his words, when the Danes and the Livonian Knights attacked the north-western lands of the Rus in 1269, the Khan's great basqaq (darughachi), Amraghan, and many Mongols assisted the Russian army assembled by the Grand duke Yaroslav. The Germans and the Danes were so cowed that they sent gifts to the Mongols and abandoned the region of Narva.tr.Serge A. and Betty Jean Zenkovsky ''The Nikonian Chronicle, 5 vols III, p.45 The Mongol Khan's authority extended to all Russian principalities and, in 1274–5, the census took place in all Rus' cities including Smolensk and Vitebsk.George Vernadsky, Michael Karpovich A History of Russia: The Mongols and Russia, p.172 Dual khanship (1281–1299) Mengu-Timur was succeeded in 1281 by his brother Töde Möngke, who was a Muslim. He made his peace with Kublai, returned his sons to him, and acknowledged his supremacy.Rashid al Din-II Successors (Boyle), p.897Thomas T. Allsen The princes of the Left hand, p.pp.21 Nogai and Köchü, Khan of the White Horde and son of Orda Khan, also made peace with the Yuan Dynasty and the Ilkhanate. According to Mamluk historians, Töde Möngke sent the Mamluks a letter proposing to fight against their common enemy the unbelieving Ilkhanate. This indicates that he might have had an interest in Azerbaijan and Georgia both of which were ruled by the Ilkhans. princes contributed troops for Nogai and Talabuga's invasions of Europe.]] At the same time, the influence of Nogai greatly increased in the Golden Horde. Backed by him, some of Rus' princes, such as Dmitry of Pereslavl, refused to come to the court of the Khan in Sarai while Dmitry's brother Andrey of Gorodets sought assistance from Töde Möngke. Nogai savagely raided BulgariaFlorin Curta Southeastern Europe in the Middle Ages, 500-1250, p.414 and LithuaniaHenry Hoyle Howorth History of the Mongols from the 9th to the 19th Century: Part 2, p.130 in the 1270s. He blockaded Michael Asen II inside Drăstăr in 1279, executed the rebel emperor Ivailo in 1280, and forced George Terter I to seek refuge in the Byzantine Empire in 1292. In 1284 Saqchi came under the Mongol rule during the major invasion of Bulgaria and coins were struck in the Khan's name.Byzantino Tatarica, p.209 Smilec became emperor of Bulgaria according to the wishes of Nogai Khan who helped his allies the Byzantines. Accordingly, the reign of Smilec has been considered the height of Mongol over-lordship in Bulgaria. Nogai compelled Stephen Uroš II Milutin of Serbia to accept the Mongol supremacy, and received his son, Dečanski, as hostage in 1287. Under his rule, the Vlachs, the Slavs and the Alans and the Turco-Mongols lived in what is modern day Moldavia. After their failed but devastating invasion of Hungary in 1285, Nogai, Talabuga and other noyans overthrew Töde Möngke because he was not an active Khan who was surrounded by clerics and sheikhs. Talabuga was elected as Khan and Töde Möngke was left to live in peace. In addition to his attack on Poland in 1287, Talabuga's army made unsuccessful attempts to invade the Ilkhanate in 1288 and 1290. Nogai vowed to support Dmitry in his struggle for the grand ducal throne. On hearing about this, Andrey renounced his claims to Vladimir and Novgorod and returned to Gorodets. In 1285 Andrey again led a Mongol army under the Borjigin prince to Russia, however, Dmitry expelled them. Under Nogai, the western part of the Horde and its vassals became de facto independent. During the punitive expedition against the Circassians, the Khan's suspicion of Nogai increased. When Talabuga challenged Nogai, who had established a de facto independent ulus (district) in the westernmost part of the Horde, Nogai organized a coup, and replaced him with Toqta Khan in 1291. Simultaneous with Dmitri's action, Mikhail Yaroslavich was summoned to appear before Nogai who was called Khan at the time instead of the legitimate Khan, Toqta, in Sarai, and Daniel of Moscow declined to come to Sarai. In 1293 Toqta Khan sent a punitive expedition led by his brother, Tudaun (Dyeden in Russian chronicles), to Russia and Belarus to punish those stubborn subjects. The latter sacked fourteen major cities, finally forcing Dmitri to abdicate. When the Bulgarian czar was expelled by a local boyar c.1295, the Mongols launched another invasion of Bulgaria to protect their protege. Nogai's daughter married a son of Kublai's niece, Kelmish, who was wife of a Qongirat general of the Golden Horde. Nogai was angry with Kelmish's family when her Buddhist son despised his Muslim daughter. For this reason, he demanded Toqta Khan send Kelmish's husband to him. Before that, Nogai's independent actions related to Rus' princes and foreign merchants had already annoyed the Khan. The Khan refused and declared war on Nogai. Toqta Khan was defeated at the first battle between them. When the legitimate Toqta Khan tried for a second time, Nogai was killed in battle in 1299 at the Kagamlik, near the Dnieper. Toqta Khan had his son stationed in Saqchi and along the Danube as far as the Iron Gate.Baybars al Mansuri-Zubdat al-Fikra, p.355 Nogai's son Chaka who had briefly made himself Emperor of Bulgaria was murdered by Theodore Svetoslav on the orders of Toqta Khan.Spuler Golden Horde, p.78 After Mengu-Timur died, rulers of the Golden Horde withdrew their support from Kaidu, the head of the House of Ögedei. Kaidu tried to restore his influence in the Golden Horde by sponsoring his own candidate Kobeleg against Bayan (r. 1299–1304), Khan of the White Horde.Vasiliĭ Vladimirovich Bartolʹd Four studies on the history of Central Asia, Vol.1, p.127 After taking military support from Toqta Khan, Bayan asked help from the Great Khan and the Ilkhanate to organize a unified attack on the Mongol Khanates of Kaidu and his number two Duwa. However, the Yuan court was unable to send quick military support.René Grousset The Empire of steppes, p.335 General peace (1299–1312) , ca. 1300.]] From 1300 to 1303 a very severe drought occurred in the areas surrounding the Black Sea. Toqta Khan allowed the remnants of Nogai's followers to live in his lands. He demanded that the Ilkhan Ghazan and his successor Oljeitu give Azerbaijan back but was refused. Then he sought assistance from Egypt against the Ilkhanate. And Toqta Khan made his man ruler in Ghazna, but he was expelled by its people. But thanks to Toqta Khan's peace mission dispatched to the Ilkhan Gaykhatu earlier in 1294, the period of peace inaugurated was to last mostly uninterruptedly, until 1318.William Bayne Fisher, John Andrew Boyle The Cambridge history of Iran, p.374 In 1304 ambassadors from Mongol rulers of Central Asia and the Yuan announced to Toqta their general peace proposal. Toqta immediately accepted Yuan emperor Temür Öljeytü's supremacy and all yams (postal relays) and commercial networks across the Mongol khanates reopened. Toqta Khan introduced the general peace among the Mongol khanates to Rus' princes at the assembly in Pereyaslavl.G.V.Vernadsky The Mongols and Russia, p.74 The Yuan influence seemed to have increased in Golden Horde as some of Toqta Khan's coins carried 'Phags-pa script in addition to Mongolian script and Persian characters.Badarch Nyamaa – The coins of Mongol empire and clan tamgna of khans (XIII–XIV) (Монеты монгольских ханов), Ch2. My collection The Khan arrested the Italian residents of Sarai, and besieged Caffa in 1307. The cause was apparently Toqta Khan's displeasure at the Genoese trade in his subjects who were mostly sold for soldiers to Egypt.Spuler Die Golden Horde, p.84 The Genoese resisted for a year, but in 1308 set fire to their city and abandoned it. Relations between the Italians and the Golden Horde remained tense until Toqta Khan's death. The Khan was married to Mary, illegitimate daughter of the Byzantine Emperor, securing the Byzantine-Mongol alliance after the defeat of Nogai.István Vásáry Cumans and Tatars: Oriental military in the pre-Ottoman Balkans, 1185–1365, p.91 A report reached Western Europe that Toqta Khan was highly favourable to the Christians.Ptolomy of Lucca Annales, p.237 According to Muslim observers, however, Toqta Khan remained an idol-worshiper (Buddhism and Tengerism) and showed favour to religious men of all faiths, though he preferred Muslims.De Weese Islamization, pp.99 During the late reign of Toqta Khan, tensions between princes of Tver and Moscow became violent. Toqta Khan might have considered eliminating the special status of the Grand principality of Vladimir, placing all the Rus princes on the same level. Toqta Khan decided to personally visit northern Russia, however he died while crossing the Volga in 1313.Journal of Asiatic Studies, 4th ser. xvii., 115 Political evolution (1312–1359) After Öz Beg Khan mounted the throne in 1313, he adopted Islam as the state religion. He proscribed Buddhism and Shamanism among the Mongols in Russia, thus reversing the spread of the Yuan culture. By 1315, Öz Beg Khan had successfully Islamicized the Horde, killing Jochid princes and Buddhist lamas who opposed his religious policy and succession of the throne. Mohammed Öz Beg Khan continued the alliance with the Mamluks which Berke and his predecessors had begun. He kept a friendly relationship with the Mamluk Sultan and his shadow Caliph in Cairo. After a long delay and much discussion, he married a princess of the blood to Al-Nasir Muhammad, Sultan of Egypt. of Öz Beg Khan, killing Yuri.]] The Mongol rulers' Rus' policy was one of constantly switching alliances in an attempt to keep Russia and Eastern Europe weak and divided. With the assistance of Sarai, the Grand duke Mikhail Yaroslavich won the battle against the party in Novgorod in 1316. While Michael was asserting his authority, his rival Yury of Moscow ingratiated himself into the favor of Öz Beg so that he appointed him chief of the Rus' princes, and gave him his sister, Konchak, in marriage. Having been three years at Öz Beg's court, Yury returned with an army of Mongols and Mordvins. After he ravaged the villages of Tver, Yuri was defeated by Mikhail in December 1318, and his new wife and the Mongol general, Kawgady, were captured. While she stayed in Tver, Konchak, who converted to Christianity and adopted the name Agatha, died. Mikhail's rivals suggested to Öz Beg that he had poisoned the Khan's sister and revolted against his rule. Mikhail was summoned to Sarai and executed on November 22, 1318.Martin, Medieval Russia, 175; John Fennell, "Princely Executions in the Horde 1308–1339", Forschungen zur Osteuropaischen Geschichte 38 (1988), 9–19 In 1322, Mikhail's son, Dmitri, seeking revenge for his father's murder, went to Sarai and persuaded the Khan that Yury had appropriated a large portion of the tribute due to the Horde. Yury was summoned to the Horde for a trial but, before any formal investigation, was killed by Dmitri. Eight months later, Dmitri was also executed in the Horde for his crime. At first Öz Beg did not want to empower Moscow. In 1327, Shevkal, the cousin of Öz Beg, arrived in Tver from the Horde, with a large retinue. They took up residence at Aleksander's palace. Rumors spread that Shevkal wanted to occupy the throne for himself and introduce Islam to the city. When, on 15 August 1327, the Mongols tried to take a horse from a deacon named Dyudko, he cried for help and a mob of furious people fell on the Tatars and killed them all. Shevkal and his remaining guards were burnt alive. Thus Öz Beg began backing Moscow as the leading Russian state. Ivan I Kalita was granted the title of grand prince and given the right to collect taxes from other Russian potentates. The Khan also sent Ivan at the head of an army of 50,000 soldiers to punish Tver. Aleksander was shown mercy in 1335, however, when Moscow requested that he and his son Fyodor be quartered in Sarai by orders of the Khan on October 29, 1339. Öz Beg, whose total army exceeded 300,000, repeatedly raided Thrace, partly in service of Bulgaria's war against both Byzantium and Serbia from 1319 on. The Byzantine Empire, beginning in the reign of Andronikos II Palaiologos and continuing in that of Andronikos III Palaiologos, was raided by the Golden Horde between 1320 and 1341, until the Byzantine port of Vicina Macaria was occupied. Some sources report that Öz Beg also married Andronikos III's illegitimate daughter, who had taken the name Bayalun, and who later, after relations between the Horde and the Byzantines deteriorated, fled back to the Byzantine Empire, apparently fearing her forced conversion to Islam.Mihail-Dimitri Sturdza, Dictionnaire historique et Généalogique des grandes familles de Grèce, d'Albanie et de Constantinople (Great families of Greece, Albania and Constantinople: Historical and genealogical dictionary) (1983), page 373 His armies pillaged Thrace for forty days in 1324 and for fifteen days in 1337,taking 300,000 captives. However, his attempt to reassert Mongol control over Serbia was unsuccessful in 1330.Jireuek Bulgaria, pp. 293–295 Backed by Öz Beg, Basarab I of Wallachia declared an independent state from the Hungarian crown in 1330. Öz Beg allowed the Genoese to settle in Crimea after his accession. But the Mongols sacked Sudak under the Khan in 1322 when the Christians defied the Muslims in the city.Ibn Battuta-, 2, 414 415 The Genoese merchants in the other towns were not molested. Pope John XXII requested Öz Beg to restore Roman Catholic churches destroyed in the region. Thus, the Khan signed a new trade treaty with the Genoese in 1339 and allowed them to rebuild the walls of Kaffa. In 1332 he had allowed the Venetians to establish a colony at Tanais on the Don. A decree, issued probably by Mengu-Timur, allowing the Franciscans to proselytize, was renewed by Öz Beg in 1314. ware from State Historical Museum, Moscow.]] The Golden Horde invaded the Ilkhanate under Abu Sa'id in 1318, 1324 and 1335, during his reign. His ally Al-Nasir refused to attack Abu Sa'id because the Ilkhan and the Mamluk Sultan signed a peace treaty in 1323. In 1326 Öz Beg reopened friendly relations with the Empire of the Great Khan and began to send tributes thereafter.Thomas T. Allsen The royal hunt in Eurasian history, p.256 From 1339 he received annually 24,000 ding in Yuan paper currency from the Jochid appanages in China.C. P. Atwood Encyclopedia of Mongolia and the Mongol Empire, "Golden Horde" When the Ilkhanate collapsed after Abu Sa'id's death, its senior-beys approached Öz Beg in their desperation to find a leader, but the latter declined after consulting with his senior emir, Qutluq Timür. When in 1323 Gediminas also gained control of Kiev and installed there as prince his brother Fedor, there was no question of discontinuing the principality's tribute to the Khan. The Lithuanians under Fedor on a campaign a few years later included the Khan's basqaq in their entourage.S. C. Rowell Lithuania ascending, pp.100 Under Öz Beg and his successor Janibeg (1342–1357), Islam, which among some of the Turks in Eurasia had deep roots going back into pre-Mongol times, gained general acceptance, though its adherents remained tolerant of other beliefs. In order to successfully expand Islam, he built a mosque and other "elaborate places" requiring baths—an important element of Muslim culture. Sarai attracted merchants from other countries. The slave trade flourished due to strengthening ties with the Mamluk Sultanate. Growth of wealth and increasing need of products always produce population growth, and so it was with Sarai. Housing in the region increased. This transformed the capital into the center of a large Muslim Sultanate. Janibek sponsored the joint Mongol-Rus military expeditions against Lithuania and Poland. In 1344 his army marched once more against Poland with auxiliaries from Galicia–Volhynia, as Volhynia was part of Lithuania. However, in 1349, after the occupation of Galicia–Volhynia by the Polish-Hungarian force, the Kingdom of Galicia–Volhynia was finally conquered and incorporated in Poland. This act put an end to the relationship of vassalage between Galicia–Volhynia Rus' and the Golden Horde.Michael B. Zdan – The Dependence of Halych-Volyn' Rus' on the Golden Horde, The Slavonic and East European Review, Vol. 35, No. 85 (Jun., 1957), pp. 521–522 All khanates of the Mongol Empire faced a serious disaster at that time like the rest of the old world. The Black Death of the 1340s was a major factor contributing to the Golden Horde's economic downfall. Janibeg abandoned his father's Balkan ambitions, and backed Moscow against Lithuania and Poland. He also asserted Jochid dominance over the Chagatai Khanate, and conquered Tabriz, ending the Chobanid rule there in 1356. After accepting the surrender of the Jalayirids, Janibeg boasted that three uluses of the Mongol Empire were under his control. The Polish King, Casimir III the Great, submitted to the Horde and undertook to pay tribute in order to avoid more conflicts. CICO-X, pp.189 The seven Mongol princes were sent by Janibeg to assist Poland. Peter Jackson-Ibid, p.211 Following his subsequent assassination, the Golden Horde quickly lost Azerbaijan to the Jalayir king Shaikh Uvais in 1357. Decline Great troubles (1359–1381) in 1380.]] Following the assassination of Berdibek by his brother in 1359, the Khanate sank into prolonged internecine war, in which sometimes as many as four Khans vied for recognition by the emirs and for possession of major cities like Sarai, Qirim, and Azaq. After the overthrow of their nominal suzerain Yuan Emperor Toghan Temür,Encyclopedia of Mongolia and Mongol Empire the Golden Horde lost touch with Mongolia and China.Russia and the Golden Horde, by Charles J. Halperin, page 28 White Horde descendants of Orda and Tuqa-Timur carried on generally free from trouble until the late 1370s. Urus Khan of the White Horde took Sarai and reunited most of the Horde from Khorazm to Desht-i-Kipchak in 1375. of Abdullah Khan (r. 1361–70) with Mongolian script]] By the 1380s, Shaybanids, Muscovites, and Qashan attempted to break free of the Khan's power. The Grand Duchy of Lithuania profited from this situation and pushed deeper into the Golden Horde territory than any previous expedition and the Grand Duke Algirdas defeated forces of Murad Khan at the battle of Blue Waters c.1362. In western Pontic steppe, Mamai, a Tatar general who was a king-maker, attempted to reassert Tatar authority over Russia. His army was defeated by the Grand prince Dmitri Donskoy at the Battle of Kulikovo in his second consecutive victory over the Tatars in 1380. While preparing another invasion of Moscow, Mamai faced a greater challenge from the east. In 1379, Tokhtamysh, a kinsman of Urus Khan, won leadership of the White Horde with the assistance of Tamerlane. After that he defeated Mamai, and annexed the territory of the Blue Horde, briefly reestablishing the Golden Horde as a dominant regional power in 1381. A brief reunion (1381–1419) in 1382.]] After Mamai's defeat, Tokhtamysh restored the dominance of the Golden Horde over Russia by attacking Russian lands in 1382. He besieged Moscow on August 23, but Muscovites beat off his attack, using firearms for the first time in Russian history. Dmitri Donskoi Epoch On August 26, two sons of Tokhtamysh's supporter Dmitry of Suzdal, dukes of Suzdal and Nizhny Novgorod Vasili and Semyon, who were present in Tokhtamysh's forces, persuaded the Muscovites to open the city gates, promising that their forces would not harm the city. History of Moscow settlements – Suchevo This allowed Tokhtamysh's troops to burst in and destroy Moscow, killing 24,000 people.Great Soviet Encyclopedia, 3rd edition, entry on "Московское восстание 1382", available online here http://slovari.yandex.ru/art.xml?art=bse/00049/92500.htm He also crushed the army of the Lithuanians at Poltava in the next year.René Grousset The Empire of the Steppes: A History of Central Asia, p.407 Władysław II Jagiełło, Grand Duke of Lithuania and King of Poland, accepted his supremacy and agreed to pay tribute in turn for a grant of Rus' territory.ed. Johann Voigt Codex diplomaticus Prussicus, 6 vols, VI, p.47 For another century, Russia was forced back under the Tatar yoke. Timur overrun the Golden Horde and its Kipchak warriors led by Tokhtamysh.]] Elated by his success, Tokhtamysh invaded Azerbaijan, Khorazm, and Transoxiana, parts of Tamerlane's empire. War was declared against him by the Timurids. A fatal blow to the Horde was dealt by Tamerlane, who annihilated Tokhtamysh's army, destroyed his capital, looted the Crimean trade centers, and deported the most skillful craftsmen to his own capital in Samarkand in 1395–6. When Tokhtamysh fled, Urus Khan's grandson, Temür Qutlugh, was chosen Khan in Sarai, and Koirijak was appointed sovereign of the White Horde by Timur.H. H. Howorth History of the Mongols, v.II, p.287 Tokhtamysh escaped to the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and asked Vytautas for assistance in retaking the Horde in exchange for surrendering his suzerainity over Rus' lands. The alliance of Tokhtamysh and Vytautas was defeated by the Khan Temür Qutlugh and his emir Edigu at the battle of the Vorskla River in 1399. The trade routes never recovered from Timur's destruction, and Tokhtamysh died in obscurity in 1405. Edigu forced the Grand Prince of Moscow to accept the Khan's supremacy in 1408. Seeing Tatar commoners selling their children into slavery as damaging to both the manpower and the prestige of the Golden Horde's army, Edigu and his puppet Khan prohibited the slave trade at a kurultai. Despite some rebellions of Genghisid princes, he could keep the Horde united until 1410 when he was expelled to Central Asia. While he was absent, Jalal ad-Din khan briefly took the throne after he participated in the battle of Grunwald. Edigu returned to the Horde and set up his ordo in Crimea, challenging the sons of Tokhtamysh before his murder in 1419. Disintegration (1420–1480) After 1419, Olug Moxammat became Khan of the Golden Horde. However, his authority was limited to the lower banks of the Volga where Tokhtamysh's other son Kepek reigned. Together with the Khan claimant Dawlat Berdi, they were beaten by Baraq of the Uzbeks in 1421. The latter was assassinated in 1427 and Olug Moxammat reenthroned. The Lithuanian monarch Švitrigaila supported Olugh Moxammat's rival Sayid Ahmad I, who in 1433 gained the Golden Horde throne. Vasili II of Russia also supported Sayid Ahmad in order to weaken Olugh Moxammat who established the Khanate of Kazan and made Moscow a tributary. Sayid supported Švitrigaila during the Lithuanian Civil War (1431–1435).(Lithuanian) Jonas Zinkus, et al., ed (1985–1988). "Ašmenos mūšis". Tarybų Lietuvos enciklopedija. I. Vilnius, Lithuania: Vyriausioji enciklopedijų redakcija. p. 115. LCC 86232954 The Horde (Great Horde) broke up into separate Khanates: #Tyumen Khanate (1468, later Siberia Khanate) #Khanate of Kazan (1438) – Qasim Khanate (1452) #Khanate of Crimea (1441) #Nogai Horde (1440s) #Kazakh Khanate (1456) #Khanate of Astrakhan (1466) in 1480.]] In the summer of 1470 (other sources give 1469), the last prominent Khan, Ahmed, organized an attack against Moldavia, the Kingdom of Poland, and Lithuania. By August 20, the Moldavian forces under Stephen the Great defeated the Tatars at the battle of Lipnic. In 1474 and 1476, Ahmed insisted that Ivan III should recognize Russia's vassal dependence on the Horde. However, the correlation of forces was not in the Horde's favor. In 1480, Ahmed organized another military campaign against Moscow, which would result in the Horde's failure. Russia finally freed itself from the Horde, thus ending over 250 years of Tatar-Mongol control. On 6 January 1481, the Khan was killed by Ibak Khan, the prince of Tyumen, and Nogays at the mouth of the Donets River. Fall (1480–1502) The Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania (which possessed much of the Ukraine at the time) were attacked in 1487–1491 by the remnant of the Golden Horde. They reached as far as Lublin in eastern Poland before being decisively beaten at Zaslavl."Russian Interaction with Foreign Lands" The Crimean Khanate became a vassal state of the Ottoman Empire in 1475 and subjugated what remained of the Great Horde, sacking Sarai in 1502. After seeking refuge in Lithuania, Sheikh Ahmed, last Khan of the Horde, died in prison in Kaunas some time after 1504. The Crimean Tatars wreaked havoc in southern Russia, Ukraine and even Poland in the course of the 16th and early 17th centuries, but they were not able to defeat Russia or take Moscow. Under Ottoman protection, the Khanate of Crimea continued its precarious existence until Catherine the Great annexed it on April 8, 1783. It was by far the longest-lived of the successor states to the Golden Horde. Geography and society Genghis Khan assigned four Mongol mingghans: the Sanchi'ud (or Salji'ud), Keniges, Uushin, and Je'ured clans to Jochi.S. Blair, A compendium of chronicles : Rashid al-Din's illustrated history of the world'', 1995, 2006 ISBN 1-874780-65-X, p.212 By the beginning of the 14-th century, noyans from the Sanchi'ud, Hongirat, Ongud (Arghun), Keniges, Jajirad, Besud, Oirat, and Je'ured clans held importants positions at the court or elsewehere. There existed four mingghans (4,000) of the Jalayir in the left wing of the Ulus of Jochi (Golden Horde). The population of the Golden Horde were largely a mixture of Turks and Mongols who adopted Islam later, as well as smaller amounts of Finno-Ugrians, Sarmato-Scythians, Slavs, and people from the Caucasus, among others (whether Muslim or not).Russia and the Golden Horde: The Mongol Impact on Medieval Russian History, by Charles J. Halperin, pg.111 Most of the Horde's population was Turkic: Kipchaks, Cumans, Volga Bulgars, Khwarezmians, and others. The Horde was gradually Turkified and lost its Mongol identity, while the descendants of Batu's original Mongol warriors constituted the upper class.[http://search.eb.com/eb/article-9037242 Encyclopædia Britannica] They were commonly named the Tatars by the Russians and Europeans. Russians preserved this common name for this group down to the 20th century. Whereas most members of this group identified themselves by their ethnic or tribal names, most also considered themselves to be Muslims. Most of the population, both agricultural and nomadic, adopted the Kypchak language, which developed into the regional languages of Kypchak groups after the Horde disintegrated. The descendants of Batu ruled the Golden Horde from Sarai Batu and later Sarai Berke, controlling an area ranging from the Volga River and the Carpathian mountains to the mouth of the Danube River. The descendants of Orda ruled the area from the Ural River to Lake Balkhash. Censuses recorded Chinese living quarters in the Tatar parts of Novgorod, Tver and Moscow. Internal organization The Golden Horde's elites were descended from four Mongol clans, Qiyat, Manghut, Sicivut and Qonqirat. Their supreme ruler was the Khan, chosen by the kurultai among Batu Khan's descendants. The prime minister, also ethnically Mongol, was known as "prince of princes", or beklare-bek. The ministers were called viziers. Local governors, or basqaqs, were responsible for levying taxes and dealing with popular discontent. Civil and military administration, as a rule, were not separate. The Horde developed as a sedentary rather than nomadic culture, with Sarai evolving into a large, prosperous metropolis. In the early 14th century, the capital was moved considerably upstream to Sarai Berqe, which became one of the largest cities of the medieval world, with 600,000 inhabitants.Encyclopædia Britannica Despite Russian efforts at proselytizing in Sarai, the Mongols clung to their traditional animist or shamanist beliefs until Uzbeg Khan (1312–41) adopted Islam as a state religion. Several rulers of Kievan Rus' – Mikhail of Chernigov and Mikhail of Tver among them – were reportedly assassinated in Sarai, but the Khans were generally tolerant and even released the Russian Orthodox Church from paying taxes. Vassals and allies The Horde exacted tax payments from its subject peoples – Rus' people, Armenians, Georgians, Circassians, Alans, Crimean Greeks, Crimean Goths, and others (Bulgarians, Vlachs). The territories of Christian subjects were regarded as peripheral areas of little interest as long as they continued to pay taxes. These vassal states were never fully incorporated into the Horde, and Russian rulers early obtained the privilege of collecting the Tatar tax themselves. To maintain control over Rus and Eastern Europe, the Tatar warlords carried out regular punitive raids on their tributaries. At its height, the Golden Horde controlled the areas from Central Siberia and Khorazm to the Danube and Narva. There is a point of view, much propagated by Lev Gumilev, that the Horde and Russian polities entered into a defensive alliance against the Teutonic knights and pagan Lithuanians. Proponents point to the fact that the Mongol court was frequented by Russian princes, notably Yaroslavl's Feodor the Black, who boasted his own ulus near Sarai, and Novgorod's Alexander Nevsky, the sworn brother (or anda) of Batu's successor Sartaq Khan. A Mongol contingent supported the Novgorodians in the Battle of the Ice and Novgorodians paid taxes to the Horde. Sarai carried on a brisk trade with the Genoese trade emporiums on the coast of the Black Sea – Soldaia, Caffa, and Azak. Mamluk Egypt was the Khans' long-standing trade partner and ally in the Mediterranean. Berke, the Khan of Kipchak had drawn up an alliance with the Mamluk Sultan Baibars against the Ilkhanate in 1261.Mantran, Robert (Fossier, Robert, ed.) "A Turkish or Mongolian Islam" in The Cambridge Illustrated History of the Middle Ages: 1250-1520, p. 298 Provinces The Mongols favored decimal organization which was inherited from Genghis Khan. It is said that there were a total of 10 political divisions within the Golden Horde. The Golden Horde majorly was divided into Blue Horde (Kok Horde) and White Horde (Ak Horde). Blue Horde consisted of Pontic-Caspian steppe, Khazaria, Volga Bulgaria, while White Horde encompassed the lands of the princes of the left hand: Taibugin Yurt, Ulus Shiban, Ulus Tok-timur, Ulus Ezhen Horde. Vassal territories * Venetian port cities in Crimea (center at Qırım). After the Mongol conquest in 1238, the port cities in Crimea paid the Jochids custom duties and the revenues were divided among all Chingisid princes of the Mongol Empire accordance with the appanage system.,Peter Jackson Dissolution of Mongol Empire 186–243 * the banks of Azov, * the country of Circassians, * Walachia, * Alania, * Russian lands.A. P. Grigorev and O. B. Frolova, Geographicheskoy opisaniye Zolotoy Ordi v encyclopedia al-Kashkandi-Tyurkologicheskyh sbornik, 2001, pp. 262-302 See also * Berke–Hulagu war * Black Death * Cossacks * Cumans * Daily Life in the Mongol Empire * Eurasians * Islam in Europe * List of Khans of the Golden Horde * List of Mongolian monarchs * List of medieval Mongolian tribes and clans * Mongol invasion of Rus' * Nomadic people * Russo-Kazan Wars * Tatar invasions * Timeline of the Tataro-Mongol Yoke in Russia * Tokhtamysh-Tamerlane war]] Reference and notes Further reading *Boris Grekov and Alexander Yakubovski, The Golden Horde and its Downfall *George Vernadsky, The Mongols and Russia * The Golden Horde, FTDNA External links * The Golden Horde coinage * Golden Horde — articles at the World Archaeology, in Russian Category:Disestablished in 1502 Category:Golden Horde Category:History of Central Asia Category:History of Siberia Category:Mongol Empire Category:Medieval Russia Category:Nomadic groups in Eurasia Category:Established in 1240 Category:Muslim dynasties Category:States and territories established in the 1240s Category:Borjigin Category:Khanates